


let me be your motivation

by firebreathing_bitchqueen



Series: spell it out for me {alphabet prompts} [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: N's erotic love letters are canon, hello from the sin cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebreathing_bitchqueen/pseuds/firebreathing_bitchqueen
Summary: Just because he prefers to avoid more modern forms of technology doesn’t mean Agent Sewell is opposed to more text-based forms of foreplay.
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: spell it out for me {alphabet prompts} [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	let me be your motivation

**Author's Note:**

> from the NSFW alphabet prompts, this ficlet is brought to you by the letter M for "motivation."

Just because he prefers to avoid more modern forms of technology doesn’t mean Agent Sewell is opposed to more text-based forms of foreplay. (Although he can’t bring himself to use the term “sexting.” Just because language is ever-evolving doesn’t mean he’s succumbed to that particular portmanteau.) Indeed, if some (read: definitely, _absolutely_ not Morgan or Farah, from whom he would never hear the end of it) were to inquire, he might be inclined to remind them that many of the great writers throughout history indulged in missives to lovers that could be better described as “lust letters” than “love letters.” That it is an age-old tradition to find some comfort, however carnal, in risqué writings. That many throughout history have found such letters to be a much-needed motivation for just a little more patience during periods of prolonged separation in ages past – or, in the short-term, as something to look forward to of an evening while dealing with the humdrum of the day.

No, just because it happens via (expensive, specially selected, fountain) pen and (plush, cream, specifically weighted) paper rather than whatever jangling, glorified battery pack is currently hypnotizing most gazes nowadays doesn’t make it any less sensual. In fact, Nate might argue (hypothetically, of course, from a scholarly perspective) that taking the time to select specific materials, curated expressly for such occasions, and to choose each word with intention makes such erotic correspondence all the more meaningful. It adds gravitas, dignity. It’s a literary tradition. James Joyce wrote some of the filthiest love letters to his Norah in modern (possibly all) literary history.

So to prompt certain… _anticipations_ through periodic notes, secreted in coat pockets, in briefing folders, beneath the handle of a certain silver hatchback’s driver-side door…well, James Joyce is one of the greatest writers in modern literature, isn’t he? And what of Chaucer’s poetry? Some of it was little more than exquisitely veiled erotica. If John Keats can be considered _au fait_ in his love letters, however suggestive some are, why should modern notes be less valued? And, if their content _happens_ to precipitate certain events, so much the better.

No, Nate Sewell is not immune to textual motivators, however penned.

(Indeed, if one were to ask a certain detective to comment on the matter, one might find that the agent can be quite prolific – and _descriptive_ – in his correspondence.)


End file.
